


French or Italian

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has a thing for Sam’s smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French or Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by londynon in this post. She supplied the first sentence.

Janet glanced up from her desk to see Sam standing in the doorway and was rewarded with a thousand-watt smile. It was at this moment that Janet knew she would do anything to have Sam Carter smile at her like that every day.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Sam.”

“You got a minute?”

“Sure. Come on in.”

The blonde captain entered the doctor’s office and sat down. She was suddenly at a loss for words.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Janet asked with concern.

“Oh, nothing. I just… Do you know of any real nice restaurants in town?”

Janet sat back in her chair. “That would depend on what you’re looking for. I understand the French restaurant La Petit Maison is nice. If you’re looking for Italian, Trattoria De Angelo is supposed to be good. You thinking of treating yourself?”

Sam blushed. “Um, actually, I was thinking about asking someone out.”

“Oh. Well, I hope it goes well for you.”

The blonde got up and headed to the office door, but stopped and turned back. “Have you by any chance been to either of those restaurants?”

“Me? No. I’m more of a meat and potatoes kind of person. A thick, juicy steak is a real treat for me.”

“So where do you go for a great steak?”

Janet smiled. “Steaksmith Restaurant. It’s not the fanciest, but they’ve got the best steaks.”

With a nod, Sam left.

Janet let out a quiet sigh. Whoever Sam was going to ask out was a really lucky person.

~~~

In the locker room Sam slammed her locker shut with quite a bit more force than necessary. She was upset with herself, but didn’t really have time to dwell on it – SG-1 was going on a rescue mission to retrieve SG-7. They’d been surprised by a Jaffa encampment on P4G-795 that hadn’t been there during the initial survey of the planet.

~~~

Janet tensed as soon as the klaxons sounded. She knew SG-1 had gone to rescue SG-7, and based on what she’d overheard, she was sure there were going to be casualties.

“Medical team to the gate room. Medical team to the gate room.”

She took off at a run, knowing her team was on her heels. In the gate room Janet took in the scene and immediately started triage. Lt. Evans and Major Thompson were the worst. The fact that Sam was limping and had a bloody bandage on her arm didn’t escape her notice, but she had to get Evans into surgery if he was going to make it.

~~~

Janet was tired when she got out of surgery, but satisfied. Lt. Evans was going to be alright. On her way through the infirmary she was handed reports on all the other casualties. Dr. Warner had seen to Major Thompson, who, it turned out, wasn’t as bad as she’d initially feared. She stopped at his bed and checked his chart. He was still sleeping.

She then stopped at Daniel Jackson’s bed. He had a concussion and was being kept overnight for observation. Colonel O’Neill was playing cards with him. As she meandered toward her office she continued to look over the notes about the rest of the members of the teams.

Janet smiled when she got to the report on Captain Carter. She had a minor ankle sprain and a cut on her arm that took a handful of stitches. Other than that she was fine. That was a relief. In one sense, the beautiful blonde was her favorite patient; however, it always bothered her when Sam was hurt. To be honest, she always hurt for her patients, but when it was Sam… well, it was different.

She squeezed and rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped into her office. She was brought up short. There, on her desk, was a single red rose. “What the…” Janet walked over to her desk and picked up the flower, taking in a sniff of its scent. She then saw the envelope with her name on it. She set the flower down, picked up the envelope, and took out the card within.

_Please do me the honor of going out to dinner with me at Steaksmith Restaurant._

“So what do you say?”

Janet startled at the unexpected voice. She turned to see a certain blonde captain standing in her office doorway, not quite looking her in the eye… and blushing. “Sam?”

The blonde stepped into the office. “Will you go to dinner with me, Janet?”

“You mean on a date?” It certainly seemed like that was what the woman meant, but Janet needed to make sure.

Sam nodded.

Janet picked up the rose, sniffed it, and smiled. “I’d love to.” She was rewarded with one of those bright, thousand-watt smiles that made her heart skip a beat.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00.”

“That’ll be perfect.”

FIN


End file.
